IT Support Service
by Chanel-M
Summary: Donnie has a hard job.ONESHOT.2k7 Universe.R&R?


**Everyone who knows the movie also knows the scene where they first show Donny right? Well, thats how i think the moment could have been. Donnies P.O.V . Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: TMNT = NOT mine**

* * *

"I'm glad that I could help you out", I said to my costumer. She had had a problem with her internet connection, but in the end it was just that there was dust on her modem. After she had ended the call, I sighed loudly. This job was not right for me. Well at least not the communication part. I had no problems with helping, but it took a long time until I wasn't so unsure. I mean, I had only helped my brothers before, which was fairly easy to be honest.

I took a sip from my coffee. For last Christmas I got a real big mug from Raph, for which I was grateful now. It could hold half a liter coffee, but I needed to refill it a few times a day. I was working from 7 a.m. to 7 p.m, but it was good payment and we needed the money. Mikey said, he already got nightmares from kids and birthdaypartys. I didn't have much time for myself. If I wasn't drowning myself in work, I had training. Even without Leo, Sensei had us on a short leash if it came to training. And if I wasn't training, I had to repair something Mikey crashed or check over Raphael's bike. I would like to know how he could let the tires blow up so often. I didn't 'tinker' away anymore, as Michelangelo would be saying. But I was glad for that. Like this I hadn't much time to think about Leo.

He hadn't written for a year now. At first he wrote every week, then only every month, and after seven months we hadn't heard anything from him. Master splinter tried to track down his spirit, but he failed. We were all scared after that. Nobody knew if he was alive. Under normal circumstances, father could track down anyone's spirit. Leo couldn't be dead, he survives everything. I spinned in my chair. From the hallway, I could hear the 'tap, tap, tap' of splinters cane. Was it already time for his tea? I looked at the numbers on the bottom right of my desktop. Really, it was already 5 p.m. I yawned.

I didn't get much sleep these days. Sometimes I had nightmares, sometimes insomnia just hit me. I pictured my family from two years ago. Four happy brothers and one caring father. Sure, we could want more, but we were raised in a way, that said, that you should always be grateful for what you have. As the headset I had on my head ringed I was ripped out of my thoughts. I shook my head. Work time. I answered the call as happy sounding as I could with a "Hello, this is Donnie, your friendly I.T support! How can I help you?" What I didn't see coming, was the low groan on the other side of the line. I gulped. In this job you needed to be ready for almost everything. Well, almost.

I asked again: "How can I help you?" "Oh, I'm sure you know exactly how you can help me", the man purred. By Einstein, I wasn't awaiting this. I wanted to end this call as fast as possible. I blushed. But how do you get rid of a caller, who thought that this was a sex hotline. "I think you dialed the wrong number, sir", I stuttered. "Hmm, I don't think so boy", he sounded as if he was grinning. I shuddered. Don't get me wrong, this wasn't a turn on, it was just damn creepy.

"Look", I said more forceful, "what if we just end this conversation?" I crossed my finger and squeezed my eyes shut. Please, just end the call! But he didn't. My hopes got blown away as he said: "Oh come on, don't play hard to get", he chuckled. Now that set my temper free! "I don't play hard to get! I told you, this is not that kind of hotline, sir!" Then I ended the call, leaned back into my chair and huffed. Give me a break!

I looked at my ceiling. I had Mike painting it for me. I gave him a picture of the night sky from the summer a few years ago. He painted me all star constellations and then I wrote the names of the stars next to them. I had him sign it too. If someday someone found our lair, they should know who did this. I heard Mikey turn on the TV. He watched some action movie, but that is already as much as I could tell, because I just heard some crashes and blasts from the TV. I wanted to know what Raph was doing. How couldn't be sleeping all day, could he. Well my shift wasn't over yet, and after that we had evening practice. After practice and meditation, he would always disappear again before we could talk to him. I felt like I was losing another brother. Then a new costumer called.

* * *

**If you got this far, thanks for reading! And i would love you for a review?**


End file.
